


Endearment

by Dokihokidoki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cliche, M/M, Modern Era, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokihokidoki/pseuds/Dokihokidoki
Summary: FYI I PROBABLY WON'T FINISH THIS T_TI HAVEN'T EVEN FINISH THIS ON WATTPAD.....It's  Eren Yeager last and final year at Shiganshina's University as a freshman and the teacher has decided to test this new program where the freshman are assigned a new student to stay with them for two months. However, the partner that Eren gets isn't that friendly to get along with.  Will this partner hate Eren forever or will something bloom between them? One thing for sure...Life will ever be the same again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Levi = Seme  
> Eren= Uke

"Oh, Crap! The brown-haired boy called Eren Yeager cursed at he struggled to do up his tie. It was his last and final at been a freshman at the Shiganshina's University before graduation and so far he was late but it wasn't always like that. You see, Eren's sister; Mikasa would always wake him up but this time he woke up to an empty room. Damn You, Mikasa! Why didn't you wake me up?" The boy glared at the message from his sister that sat on the bedside table. It read: 'To Eren, there's a time when you have to be independent, it's a good time to start now' Eren rolled his eyes before flying out of the dormitory door, managing to grab a half-eaten sandwich on the way.

Eren dashed down the hall of dorms. He received some glares and scolds but he just ignored them. Suddenly his cell phone vibrated in his pocket, Eren quickly answered it.

"Hello?" Soon a familiar voice screamed in his ear.

"Eren! Where the hell are you!? The teachers are arriving now!"

"Hey Armin, I'm running a bit late" Eren replied fretfully.

A scoff came from the receiver "Running late huh? I guess Mikasa didn't wake you up this time?

Eren laughed lightly as he entered the school hallway. "Yeah, she was rambling on about my independent that bitch thinks she knows everything, ok I'm here" Eren panted into the phone.

"See you soon then!" the receiver went dead.


	2. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEVIIIII!!

Black, leather shoes came in contact with a half-eaten sandwich which was lying on the school hallway floor. The man scowled at it in disgust before deciding that it was the school's fault for not keeping this place a clean atmosphere. 'What a crappy place this is' he muttered to himself. "Hey Levi, you actually came?" a voice made him look up to see his friend, Erwin staring at him. "Why so surprise?" Levi replied bluntly who gave the blond man a glare. Erwin just sighed. Levi was never the person who would start a conversation or go for social events, he would always give off this frightening aura which was why no one would try and talk to him.

"Levi....I'm just glad that you came today, imagine how your partner would feel if he had no partner," Erwin said to the brown-haired man who snorted in response. "I couldn't care less" Levi replied taciturnly. Silence soon came between the two as they walked down the hall; they were soon greeted by a cheerful teacher named Mrs Keith. "Our freshmen are quite excited about this program...umm....I wish you the best of luck" she said, and then she was gone.

Levi POV

I stared at the long queue of students that were standing outside the door. Some were busy looking for their partners in the classroom but knowing myself, I wasn't a patient person, so I roughly pushed the awaiting students aside reaching the doorway in a matter of seconds. The room was hot and stuffy. I grabbed the nearest chair and sat down. Letting my eyes roam around, I couldn't help but stare a brown-haired boy who was leaning against the wall looking quite lost in the crowd and for some unknown reason, I pitied him.

The boy looked up, and our eyes met for a brief moment before we turned away. I sighed in irritation and boredom. It was obvious that my partner wasn't here today. I was about to get up and leave until I heard soft 'ahem' behind me. I turned around, I was surprised to see the same haired boy looking quite nervous as he played with a piece of paper in his hands.

"What do you want?" my question came out more roughly than I anticipated.

The boy flinched slightly; he glanced down at my jacket which I presume he was looking at my nametag. Minutes later, he looked up, a small smile spread across his beautiful face. Wait, beautiful? What the hell was I thinking? This kid more looked like a brat in my eyes.

"Umm.....I think we're partners" he finally spoke, his voice was soft yet I somehow liked it. Quickly looking around making sure no one was else in the room (there was only us left!) I abruptly stood up, the chair fell back but I didn't care. Grabbing his shirt despite the height difference, I was clearly pissed at this kid.

"Why thé hell did it take so long for you to notice?" I snarled angrily. Those green eyes were annoying me.

"I'm sorry....I didn't mean to keep you waiting...I was just waiting for the room to get less crowded" the boy stammered back.

I sighed in frustration. Letting go of his shirt, I stepped back "So brat you got a name?" I asked indifferently, the boy's head snapped up at the mention of a brat. "Yes, I'm got a name and by the way, I'm not a brat" he retorted.

I shrugged. I couldn't give a damn what I called him. "Aren't you going to tell me?" "It's Eren" the boy replied.

"Nice name" I muttered

"What?"

"Nothing, let's go"

"Wait! What's your name?"

"It's Levi"


	3. Apartment buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Btw this story was actually written in 2015 when I was like in Year 8 so I am deeply sorry for the grammar errors....  
> So this was just something I randomly posted on here haha  
> I think this story is crappy but yeah!

Eren POV

4:00pm

"This is your apartment?" Levi questioned in a revolted voice. I glared at him in irritation, storming in and dumping our bags near the couch. Did it really matter if I had some leftover food and paper around the room? "Please make yourself at home" I bitterly said while Levi was acting like he was an apartment inspector and was marching about in and out of rooms. "You have a broom and a dustpan?" Levi unexpected question made me glance up.

"Yeah, they are in the cupboard under the sink" I replied in confusion

Levi soon disappeared into the kitchen. The only sound I heard was some curses about how filthy the cupboard was. I rolled my eyes. Why the hell did I have to get a cleaning- freak partner? I bet Armin's partner is normal and wouldn't even care about how dirty the room was. "I bet they're having a nice time getting to know each other" I grumbled to myself. "Hn? What did you say?" Levi's indifferent voice made me jump up in surprise. 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

Levi POV

Filthy. This place was unquestionably filthy. How could someone possibly live in this dump? I angrily grabbed the dustpan and broom whilst tucking the cleaning supplies under my arm. As I entered the lounge room, I could have sworn I heard that brat's mumbling about me and my cleaning obsession. But I couldn't care less what that stupid brat thought about me. 

"I bet they're having a nice time getting to know each other" I heard the brat mumbled.

. "Hn? What did you say?" I decided to act like I didn't hear anything. The boy jumped off the couch in surprise. "Don't do that" the boy snapped at me, folding his arms. A cute scowl came across his face. Wait, cute? This boy was a pain in the neck. "Do what?" I replied in annoyance, starting to clean the dust off the floor with the broom. "Ugh! Appearing out of nowhere and then freaking me out" Eren retorted before turning around and storming into was I assumed was his bedroom. The door got slammed in my face.

Hmmm...maybe I was a bit too harsh on the kid. All well, time to start cleaning this dump.

————————————————————————————————————————

6:00pm

Eren POV

How long have been in my bedroom for? I'm been starting at the wall for like ages. My stomach was growling for food but I ignore it. I don 'think Levi would even care if I starved, but that thought somehow made me miserable. We're supposed to be partners, learn about each other, spend the time together but so far we're going in the wrong direction. The smell of food drifting through the door made my mouth water. Alright, maybe I need to eat something then I can return to my sulking hole. I slowly opened my bedroom door; I heard the uproar of the crowd cheering from my Sony TV. How nice of him to make himself comfortable in MY home finally.

"You're finally decided to come out" the familiar voice came from the kitchen. "I've come for food only" I answered brazenly, entering the kitchen and sitting on the chair in front my small table. "Oh? Is that so?" Levi replied apathetically, his back was facing me. "Yeah" I replied weakly. Silence soon came between us.

 

"Thank you for cleaning my apartment even tho I didn't want you to" I mumbled under my breath. "A spotless environment means a clean, fresh mind" Levi's voice was no longer rough or harsh but slightly soft.

"So what's for dinner?" I chimed cheerfully. This room needed some cheerfulness. Italian spaghetti" Levi answered placing the plate in front of me. "It looks delicious" I commented, my stomach was howling for it. "Bon appetite" Levi mumbled before we both dug into the bowl of goodness

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

9:00pm

Levi pov

"I refuse to sleep on the couch," the brat said indignantly. I folded my arms and sent him my famous death glare. "Look, I need a good sleep tonight for tomorrow class so can you please just cooperate" I answered irritably. Once again, the brat refused to sleep on the couch "It's my bed you know" he said stubbornly "Yeah and I'm the guest" I retorted back.

"You know what, let's just forget about this senseless argument and let's just go to bed and sleep" Eren suggested, taking off his shirt off allowing me to see his torso. The boy was quite well-built, smooth sun-kiss skin and my attention got drawn to his face.....those pink kissable lips....WAIT! What the hell was I thinking?!

"Levi?" Eren's voice interrupted me. "What?" my answer came out harsher than I wanted. The brat flinched. "Oh nothing, "goodnight" the boy gave me a genius smile before hastily climbing into bed. I followed at a more leisure pace.

"Goodnight Eren" I gently placed a kiss on his cheek then I turned away wondering why my heart was fluttering from just one kiss. But I soon fell into a deep slumber.

Dreaming about a certain green-eyed boy.


End file.
